The Wedding that Finally Happened
by Tari Tinuviel
Summary: ... years and years later, a one-shot sequel to 'Dragonfly' that finally allows Rei and Renji to get married, of course with a dash of Shizuraku.


OHMIGOSH! For those who still remember 'Dragonfly' I'm BAAAAACK, well, almost... this is a oneshot I decided to type up as a final chapter and yet a sequel in itself for two reasons, I miss writing a bit of Shizuraku (Although I have a feeling I didn't write it very well.) And two, I felt like writing a little Bleach fluff. ANYWAYS, this is the long aniticipated wedding of Rei and Renji, which -if you all will remember- was inturrupted in the prologue of 'Dragonfly' by our most beloved Shizuka. And finally, my third, and most important reason is my Nee-San who I felt like writing something for her, because its been a while since I have! So without further ado, I give you 'The Wedding that Finally Happened.'

Of course I guess this also requires a disclaimer, so I think it is very obvious that I, Tari, do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>Many years had passed within Soul Society, and many things had changed for Rei, Shizuka, and Renji. For one, Renji had finally surpassed Byakuya in a match, and was promoted to Captain of the 9th Division, which was still a very hilarious thought to Shizuka. The captain of the 5th Division was a strong-willed woman who matched Yoruichi in wit, and had been an old friend of Rei's mother back when she was Akitsu. As for the 3rd Division, for Yuudai had taken over command.<p>

As for the Kurosaki family, Karin had grown and followed the footsteps of her father and brother, and was also a part-time Shinigami, Yuzu had finally developed the ability to see the spirits, but remained as docile as ever, she opened a restaurant and was one of the finest chiefs in all of Japan. Isshin had gone back to being a Shinigami, and he and Ichigo were often seen fighting side-by-side, and once the job was done they would turn to fight each other. Their fights now more violent as each man now carried a Zanpakutou.

Rei remained the fourth seat in the 11th Division, partially because she loved her captain more than she was willing to admit, and she couldn't imagine life without Ikkaku and Yumichika in her face every single day, trying to kick her out of the office given to her by their tiny pink-haired lieutenant who seemed to never grow at all, and despite the fact she had long ago achieved her Bankai, she refused very strongly to leave. Even blatantly telling Yamamoto-Soutaichou to leave her alone in blunt in a way that made Shizuka proud.

As for her fighting in the 11th Division, that gave her a collection of scars and tattoos that she would often brag about when anyone would listen. Shizuka still proudly called her an 11th Division Meathead.

Shizuka had been offered to be promoted to Captain, but she had once again refused the position stating very candidly that she preferred to be her Captain's subordinate, as it was very known she loved her Captain too much, and she enjoyed lazing about with Kyoraku a bit too much to take a job so demanding and serious. She often ventures to Earth, merely to give Urahara surprise visits. Much to the joy of the former Captain who enjoyed having an excuse to bring out the Sake.

Orihime, Uryuu, and Chad remained as they always were, there for support. Even if they grudgingly gave it, as in Uryuu's case. On earth, it had been ten years since the attempted wedding of Rei and Renji, but in Soul Society is had been so much more, almost sixty years since the day Shizuka appeared on the roof of the main building in the Akitsu compound looking disheveled and she ordered the kidnap of the pair.

And now, Sixty years to the day Soul Society was alive with excitement. This time there would be a wedding in Seireitei, and it was all thanks to Shizuka who decided that it was finally time for them to get married. That and she was sick of Rei and Renji always asking her when it was time.

Kyoraku sat on a bench and watched everyone rushing about, dressed in their finest, even the Akitsu family, who now ventured past the compound, mingled amongst the Shinigami. He noticed that a certain lieutenant was missing, and that a bride was looking for her. Her Kimono was the richest Soul Society had so offer, her hair twisted and pulled up to the point it almost looked painful, and in her hand was a brush. She walked over to the Captain who chuckled.

"You look beautiful, Rei-Chan." He said in that amused drawl of his.

"Thank you, Captain, have you seen Shizuka?" She asked.

"Why, no." He said as he pushed his hat up to get a better look at her face.

"There she is!" Karin yelled, pointing to a street.

"Get back here!" Rei yelled as she brandished the brush like a weapon.

Everyone turned around and looked quizzically as they saw the bride pick up her many skirts and hold them well past her knees as she ran off, in her hand the brush was waving two and fro. In the distance they could hear a loud "NEVER!"

She used Shunpo to race off.

Renji let out an exasperated sigh as he watched his wife-to-be race off after her best friend. Ichigo smirked. "Hah, you're stuck with her for the rest of your life."

Renji glared at him.

It did not take long before Rei returned, dragging Shizuka by her wrists. "When are you going to learn that I was taught to use Shunpo by Yoruichi?" She asked.

"HELP!HELP!HELP!" Shizuka cried out.

Yoruichi smirked proudly as the girls disappeared, next thing they heard was Shizuka wailing for Rei to leave her alone.

"Have you ever seen Shizuka with brushed hair?" Ichigo asked.

"No." Yumichika said. "Although not brushing your hair isn't beautiful, somehow her hair manages to not be completely hideous."

"Her hair looks just fine." Karin said dryly.

Yumichika glared at her, it was a known fact that they just did not get a long together.

"Abarai, I have things to get done." An older and taller Toshiro said. "When is this wedding going to end."

"It needs to start first." Karin commented dryly.

Renji smirked at Ichigo as the captain stalked off rather sullenly, and Karin left. "I told you."

"Just because you're getting married makes you a relationship expert?" Ichigo scowled.

"Well, yes." He said. "Also, it isn't much of a secret, everyone knows that Hitsugaya-Taichou and your sister have something going –"

"I don't want to hear that!" Ichigo yelled.

Ikkaku smirked.

"Everything's good!" Someone yelled. They turned and saw Rei marching out, looking very triumphant, behind her was a sulking Shizuka, her hair was now beautifully shiny and pulled into the most elegant bun anyone had ever seen.

"So… beautiful." Yumichika said.

Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"Its ok." Rei said patting his bald head. "Not everyone can have beautiful hair like you, baldy."

He scowled at her.

"Let's do this." She said.

Shizuka made her way over to Kyoraku and dumped herself beside him, he chuckled. "Don't you look like a vision, Shizuka." He said.

"Quiet, you." She grumbled.

He looked at the bun and then pulled at something making her hair tumble down in glossy waves. "It looks better like that." He commented as he threw the pin over his shoulder.

She looked the other way to hide the faint blush on her cheeks.

They looked over to Rei and Renji as the ceremony commenced. The air was quiet as everyone watched in silence. They could all remember the incident from sixty years ago. All of a sudden flower petals began to fill the air, Shizuka looked at Kyoraku. "Nanao?"

He chuckled and pointed to a wall where Nanao, Ururu who was now a grown woman, and Jinta who looked like he did not want to be there, were tossing flower petals. There was a sense of calm serenity as the two tattooed Shinigami were wed in that courtyard.

But what everyone was anticipating was the reception. Rumor of the finest Sake had reached the very eager ears of Rangiku, Izuru, Hisagi, Shizuka, and Kyoraku.

* * *

><p>Shizuka and Kyoraku sat as they usually did when drinking, bottles of Sake mostly littered about Kyoraku, Shizuka was staring at Rei and Renji as people congratulated them. "Sixty years later." She said. "And I still don't get it."<p>

"What is that, Shizuka?" He asked, sounding only half awake, but she knew him well enough to know he was sober.

"That." She pointed at Rei and Renji. "Do you really need to be married to be happy?"

"I think Rei-Chan wants to feel like a proper lady." He chuckled. "Being an '11th Division Meathead' really doesn't allow that, look at Kenpachi."

She saw the massive captain talking to a terrified looking Renji, Rei was giggling all the while. "Hm."

"You know." He said. "Rei-Chan likes feeling that she has somebody to go home to at the end of a long day."

She was silent.

"Maybe its time you settled down, Shizuka." He said.

"Hah, me? Yeah right." She said, but in her eyes there was something that did not fully match her disposition.

"You know." He stated. "I think the whole point is to know you can trust someone."

She shrugged. "I guess."

"Don't worry." He said as he put an arm around her shoulder.

She pushed it off and sat up. "How many times has she changed?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Well, it is custom for the bride to change every so often, I think her father and Byakuya-kun wouldn't have it any other way."

Ukitake joined them and let out a sigh. "Weddings are beautiful –"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" They heard Rei yell, making their heads snap to her.

She was pointing at Jinta who was smirking and leaning next to an ice-sculpture that Rei had no doubt bullied Toshiro into making.

Though Jinta was all grown up, he still got kicks out of fighting with Rei, and she reciprocated without much thought.

"You listen, you brat." She started.

"Oi, Jinta, stop that." Ichigo said.

Everyone gasped as Rei, in a flurry of fabric and hair-pins that flew everywhere tacked the red-head down, all the while grinding her knuckles into the top of his head.

Shizuka chuckled. "Some people never change."

"Get of me you crazy old bat!"

"What did you say, you smelly brat?"

Renji grabbed her by her waist and pulled her off, while Ichigo grabbed Jinta by the scruff of his neck and dragged him off.

Rei made her way over to Shizuka, Kyoraku, and Ukitake and then plopped herself down beside them. "This whole wedding business." Rei said. "Its over-rated, next time around I'm eloping."

Shizuka grinned. "How many times do you plan on getting married?"

"You never know." Rei replied as Renji was within ear-shot. In response he sent a glare his way. "Love you!" She called out with a wave. He merely shook his head, smiled, and turned back to Rukia. Rangiku and a group of her rowdy drinking buddies were causing a tiny state of discord in one corner, which was in the process of being quieted by Isane and Nanao but their attempts were all in vain. In the many years that had passed Rangiku was able to find a whole bunch of people to join the strange drinking group that most usually consisted of her, Izuru, Hisagi, occasionally Renji, and Shizuka when she wasn't too busy drinking with Kyoraku.

"I find it amusing that your mother has been running about like this is your first wedding." Shizuka said.

"She keeps saying. 'My little girl is all grown up.'" Rei commented dryly. "All the while she's been stuffing me into these ridiculous many layered dresses I imagine Amarante wore when she was alive."

"I am right here." Said Amarante's amused voice as she interrupted her conversation with Yamamoto-Genryusai.

"You know what I mean." Rei called back.

The family head shook her head with a smile and turned her attention back to Yamamoto.

Shizuka then smirked. "So, are you Abarai Rei?"

Rei looked amused. "I guess I am."

Kyoraku and Ukitake chuckled at this exchange. Rei then noticed Shizuka's hair was down. "Why is your hair not up in the bun I so meticulously pulled together?"

Kyoraku leaned over with his lazy grin as he pointed to himself. "That's my fault, Rei-Chan."

Shizuka's expression was stony but her cheeks were pink, making the bride smirk in response. "I see." She got up and dusted herself off as she looked at the guests. "I guess I should leave now."

Renji looked over to her. "Or we could just ditch the party." He suggested.

Rei looked about and nodded. "I agree."

"You two are horrible people." Shizuka said. "Running off like that."

"Eh, its getting boring here." Renji said.

"A while back I was hoping you'd swing in by a rope and kidnap me, and command Ken-Chan to take Renji." She shrugged.

"I behaved this time around." Shizuka said with a triumphant grin.

"Anyways, if anyone asks…" Rei trailed off. "You'll think of something." She said.

"Wait –"

But the two were already gone.

"They are both flakey; now together they are an unstoppable force of flakiness." Uryuu commented dryly.

"Which is why they work so well together." Shizuka replied.

The Quincy just huffed.

"Huff all you want, but you are still the last Quincy." She said.

He glared at her and stomped off. She chuckled, that had been her favorite thing to say when she wanted to annoy Uryuu.

"That wasn't very nice, Shizuka." Kyoraku said lightly.

"Meh." She shrugged and sat back as she looked up at the sky.

Although on earth twenty years had passed, but for the Shinigami it had been sixty, everyone was still the same, everyone got annoyed by the same things, and although there were new faces, the fact that the old ones were still in her face amused Shizuka greatly, but she had grown accustomed to this normalcy and hoped nothing came about to shake that any time soon. This wedding was enough change to last another century or so.

* * *

><p>So here we go, of course I think I fail at one-shots, it just doesn't feel right to end them like that, but at the same time, one must end them.<p>

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this!  
>-Tari<p> 


End file.
